Chance Encounter
by BettinaRain7
Summary: A one-shot taking place in an alternative timeline during the Fast 6 movie. One where Letty regained her memories back. She is still part of Owens crew in London, but everything will soon change for her when they capture someone who's been on their trail.


_A special request from Trinik! A short-one shot in which I hope you all like. Please read and enjoy :)_

"Where is he?" Letty demanded, slamming the office door shut.

Owen Shaw stood hovering over his desk with both palms facing down, supporting his weight. He barely reacted to Letty bursting through his door and took his time to even acknowledge her presence. Once he had finished reading what was in front of him he finally looked up at the fiery Latina with a subtle grin on his face.

Letty crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at him with an annoyed scowl. "Where is he?" Her question was repeated louder and angrier.

"Your friend is where we keep all of our prisoners." He smirked.

Not a bit intimidated, Letty merely huffed in indignation, "Is he alive?"

Owen chuckled, mildly amused at her question. "You know me well enough to know, we normally put bullets in our unwanted guest, but he was a special exception. He's still alive and he's in the storage garage."

Letty caught the suspicious verge of Shaw's tone. She had known Shaw long enough and he would not have allowed anyone to live unless he had plans for them for the future. She also knew that he wouldn't tolerate any type of submissiveness. Letty wanted to see the man he captured, but she didn't want Owen to consider her as a traitor. She figured he was testing her loyalty, so she had to play into his hands, and play it safe, not unless she wanted to see the prisoner get shot in front of her.

"I need to talk to him." The demanding sound in her voice meant that she needed to see him, not tomorrow, not later, but right _now._

Owen walked towards her and handed her the set of keys to the storage garage. "Very well. You can say your goodbyes for a minute." Letty only nodded her gratitude as she accepted the keys from his hands. "Letty." He called out to her, watching her how she turned to take in his view. He reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "I've seen the photos of you two. There's no denying your past. It's quiet impressive how he has developed quite the reputation over the years after he left you, so I'll allow you to give him one and only one offer to join us or to leave. And if he refuses, you know exactly what happens to people I don't need." He said in a calm tone, but with an undeniable venomous sound attached to it.

Letty yanked away from his hold, and stared daggers at him. "You're gonna let him go." She hissed, and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She made her way down the empty hallway towards the room he was held in. She walked inside and drank his appearance. He looked exactly the same; tall, muscular, build and handsome. She sighed in relief, relieved he wasn't hurt, and relieved he was okay. She wanted to run up to him, wrap her arms around his neck, kiss him, and tell him how much she missed him, but she didn't, instead she took his presence with no emotion, taking in his view like as if he had no effect on her. His presence was more like a mere inconvenience for her, because that was exactly what he was for her, a dangerous ticking-time bomb.

He stood frozen, somewhat paralyzed, almost as if he was seeing a ghost when she first entered the room. His heart skipped a beat when he first took in her view. Like always she looked stunning as ever. Skin tight jeans that shaped her curves with grace, a simple tank top that enforced her slim figure, and those killer eyes of hers hadn't dimmed a day, her dark orbs were evident with mixed emotions, hurt and anger being the most apparent.

Letty sauntered across the room, and took noticed of the handcuffs that restrained him. She instantly knew that if it weren't for those handcuffs that wore him down, he would have brought her in for a desperate hug that she so badly craved for, but instead she settled to welcome him with the sight of her well-being.

She cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here, Dom?" She asked, wasting no time with pleasantries.

His brown pair of eyes stood out in grief, which she was sure they weren't meant to be seen. Who was this? Dominic Toretto never showed vulnerability. "I came for you." His voice filled with emotions and pure sincerity.

Letty closed her eyes for only momentarily, taking in his words that only seemed to strike her soul, taking in his voice that washed over her like a huge tidal wave. She quickly opened them again and continued studying him, running her eyes up and down his body. He seemed okay, untouched, unhurt, but she still had to ask, "Are you okay?"

Puzzled on why she kept a good distance between them, Dom's feet walked to their own accord towards her. "Yes. Did they hurt you?" He asked.

A soft amused chuckled emitted from the brunettes' mouth. _Now that's an irony_ she thought. The only person who had ever hurt her had just asked her if she was hurting. She shook her head. "No."

Dom saw the gloss of pain she hid behind those dark eyes, a talent that only_ he_ could see through them, and Letty sensed his eyes studying her way too long for her likings. She gulped her hesitations and asked, "How did you find me?"

"This muscle head bounty hunter informed me that you were alive, and that was enough to convince me to join his team and help him hunt down Owen."

"So you're here for Owen?" She sneered, her brown colored eyes shooting burning lasers into his dark orbits.

The coldness in her voice made his spine stiffen. He walked up to her and gently grabbed her wrists, and to his surprise she didn't jerk away from his touch. _God, it had been too long since he last touched her. _The instant friction created between them sent shock waves of endorphins down their spines. The fiery and scorching heat between them was instantly created, and their combustible chemistry roared for conciliation.

Every living cell in her body had been marked with his imprint, all her nerves had completely memorized his touch, and as soon as his hands touched her skin, an immediate rush of remembrance flooded her mind. Memories of how he used to hold her, kiss her, and make love to her. She felt a heavy stream of hope rain down on her, and as did he. The small sighed she released brought a small smile to curl onto his face, and he felt the empty sack of his lungs fill up with life again.

He looked deep into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands. "No, the only person I'm here for is you."

Letty shrugged noncommittally. "Well, why now?"

In her face, he saw every ounce of anguish and pain that he had fed her for god knows how long, and he kicked himself for it. Looking at her wounded features, she might as well been bleeding out an open wound. Her pain, her disappointment, and her anger, was all shown as one big mess on her face.

"Letty… I thought you were dead." He offered, lowly.

Letty pulled away from his touch, giving herself a moment to breathe, a moment to back away from his natural intoxicating scent. She anxiously ran a hand through her hair as she spat in annoyance and sarcasm, "You thought I was dead?! Why did you think that?!" She placed her hands on either side of her hips "Because some Fed told you I was? Was that enough to convince you and not look for me? I was alone in a hospital for 3 fucking weeks!" Her voice rising with rage.

His tempered finally sparked like a flare gun, his voice rose just as loud and just as devastated as hers, "I didn't know! I was in Panama, and by the time I made it to the states your funeral was already underway."

"Well that's the thing Dom you shouldn't have ever left me in the DR, you shouldn't have ever been in Panama in the first place. We should have been together like you said we would be!" She snapped.

"Let, I left you because I didn't want you looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life. This was my burden to bare, I wanted to keep you safe. I was left alone too."

Letty amusingly crooked an eyebrow upwards. "Alone huh?" She spat in sarcasm and walked over to the only small table pressed against the wall, Picking up some files, she took out a photo and tossed it at Dom's feet. "It sure as fuck doesn't look like you were alone."

Dom looked down at his feet and saw a picture of Elena. He looked back up and met her icy cold stare. "So I heard you found someone to keep your dick warm while I was gone." She spoke in a sweet and calm voice, but with an undercurrent animosity that went unnoticed by him.

Dom sighed. "Let, I thought you were dead, I thought I lost you forever."

Letty squinted her eyes, and tilted her head in slight confusion. "How long did you mourn for me Dom? Seems to me like you quickly got over my 'death' and moved on with your life. You moved on to the next girl in less than a year after my _presumed death._"

Dom slightly shook his head in confusion and distraught, not sure how she had the timeline so accurate. "How- who told-"

"I do my homework." She assured, confidence intact in her voice.

"Let-" He faltered, taking a step closer into her.

"Don't" She put her hand up to stop his tracks.

Her mistrust hit him hard like a ton of falling bricks, and the reality had cut him like a razor sharp knife. She no longer trusted in him, she no longer wanted to be near him, and that only made his heart twist fiercely within his chest. His eyes suddenly glistened with tears for how much he had hurt her. This woman had the ability to turn his insides out like no one else could Why then was she so stubborn to see it? Or had she already forgotten it?

Dom sighed, defeated. "I never loved Elena the way I love you, Letty." He pleaded. "She never filled the hole you left in my heart after I thought you were dead. No matter how hard I tried I never saw her with the same eyes as I saw you…Let, you need to understand that you'll always have something of mine that no other woman will ever have."

Letty crossed her arms over her chest. "And what's that?" She challenged.

"My heart."

At that instant, Letty had let her mind run wild with old memories she shared in the past with him. The first day they meant, the first time they kissed, the first time they made love, the last time they made love, and many other bittersweet memories flooded her mind in one quick rush. But she had to battle with her thoughts, she had to think of all the hurtful things he had put her through because if she didn't, she knew she would only break down, and she couldn't afford doing that. With Shaw's crew outside the door, it was definitely not the right moment to be sentimental about things.

Dom saw her eyes water, but she would not cry, she stubbornly held back every daring tear from cascading, and instead gave into a chuckle with a mocking tone. "Real nice Dom. You haven't changed one bit, man."

Dom nearly felt his blood began to boil, was it not enough for her to know that she meant the whole world to him? He poured his heart out, and for her to merely stomped on it with ridicule was plain out insane. "And what about you, huh? Running with Owen Shaw? Pulling off military heist? How much have you changed since we been together? And why did you have us all believe that you were dead? Why didn't you care enough to tell us you were still alive?!"

Letty pointed a finger to herself. "I did what I had too to survive. When I returned to our home it was empty. You were gone, again! Then I found out you were all living the life in Rio, hooking up with blondie, making a peaceful life with her in god knows where! But what did you want me to do? Chase you down like I always did?! No, I'm done doing that, I'm done playing cat and mouse with you. Besides, I had no choice but to join this new crew so I could move on and not be killed because as soon as they found out I was regaining my memory back, it was goodbye Letty. So you have no right to accuse me of anything when you did so little in finding me!" She growled, poking holes into his chest with her finger. At this point, Letty was plain out fuming mad. Her chest was tightened and something snapped deep inside her.

With teeth gnashing, she told him, "After everything we've been through, after everything I dealt with for you, and after all the times I stuck by your side through the good _and_ through the bad with you, how dare you say that I never cared about you? When _you _were the one who left me in the middle of the night with no warning, no letter, and no promises! You just disappeared from the globe, leaving no trace behind, no remorse behind and no acknowledgment for the _only_ person who truly loved you!" She exploded, impatient at his unrelenting careless behavior.

The familiar surge of guilt swam all over Dom's body, causing him to want to vomit his demons out. He was so stupidly distracted with his own pain that he hadn't even noticed how hard this was for her. Did he really think that everything he had put her through had been easy for her? Of course not. His facial features immediately softened as her words dawned on him, understanding why she was so angry at him, understanding why she was so hurt by him, and in all honestly he gave her every reason to be. The more misery she showed, the harder it was for him to heal his heart which had broken in half the moment she _'died'_

He felt the scars of his wounds slowly tear apart from pain and sorrow. He choked on the wave of guilt that pummeled him like an incoming typhoon. He allowed a few silent tears to slowly cascade, and he didn't wipe any of them away. He wasn't intimated or afraid to show her the genuine pain he felt. "Let, I love you so much. Life was sucked right out of me when I thought you were dead. I avenged your death, killing the man who I thought killed you. I did my best to serve you justice because the guilt I felt in my heart was so grand, and a night never went by where I didn't regret leaving you. Letty, I know I never appreciated the great woman that you were until the day I thought I lost you forever, so for that I'm so sorry. You're right, you deserve so much better. Come home, Letty."

He walked up to her and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you, and there's nothing in this world that I wouldn't so for you, do you hear me, _nothing._ I'll die for you._"_

Where anger and disappointment once stood before, apprehension brushed them away and proudly spread across the Latinas face. Her stomped heart suddenly begged to beat again.

His eyes traveled over every part of her face, tracing her light pink shaded lips with his thumb. His eyes meeting hers, locking gaze with hers. He so desperately wanted to press his lips against hers, but she turned her head to the side, not giving him a chance too. "You have to go, Dom. They're giving you a chance to walk away." She spoke, softly.

Dom shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"They are going to kill you if you don't cooperate. And there isn't anything I can do to stop them."

He shrugged. "I am as good as dead if you aren't with me. It wasn't a life worth living without you…so I'm staying with you." He offered.

Letty forced a half smile, she had no more words to say, left completely speechless. She looked deep into his eyes and inevitably reached forward, rising onto her tippy toes, giving him a long, desperate, and passionate kiss. Both moaned into their kiss as their tongues gently messaged the inside the others mouths.

When her lips slowly departed from his she softly whispered into his ear, "I love you."

She then had to do the hardest thing she had ever done in her life; and that was to turn around and walk away, leaving Dom alone in the room. Looks like the coins were flipped this time around. She was now leaving _him,_ with the same intention of saving _his_ life. But before she reached the door, Dom spoke at her direction, "I love you." Letty pause in her tracks, closing her eyes momentarily, absorbing the sincerity of his words. She angrily wiped the daring tears from her eyes and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

_Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
